


Now You See Me

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is being adorable, Crowley just wants to be loved, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff that kills, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Picnics, Post-Apocalypse, Somewhat cheesy but unless you're lactose intollerant you should be fine, Summer, They are having a picnic and are being gay, They have ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: It’s a hot Summer day and Aziraphale plans on spending the day inside surrounded by his many books… but then Crowley drops by for a sudden visit and Aziraphale’s original plans go out of the window.





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> For my twinsie's birthday.  
> Happy birthday, you moronic potato dumpster fire

One could say that it was a nice Summer day outside. Some would even say that it was hot - especially for British weather - and many took the change to go outside and take the rare occasion to bathe in the sun and enjoy the weather. Well, except for one certain angel that is.

Leaning back into his comfy chair, Aziraphale put away his now empty cup of hot choco and readjusted the book on his lap. He really did love stories, they were one of humanity’s best inventions in his opinion. The ability to create entire worlds and incredible characters… the gift of creation was theirs. He found it all quite marvelous and was honored he got to absorb their work. So he just relaxed and let the words carry him away, becoming completely engulfed in their magic as he lost track of time.

And because Aziraphale was so engulfed in the story, he failed to notice the sharp knock on his door and someone entering his bookshop. The poor angel nearly jumped out of his seat when a shadow loomed over him. He gave the demon before him a startled look. “Crowley! Don’t scare me like that!” He said, standing up from his seat he carefully put the book away as he tried to ignore his erratic beating heart. He knew from experience that he could rarely get any reading done around around the demon so he might as well figure out what he wanted. “You should have knocked,” he commented, placing the book in a shelf.

“I did,” Crowley spoke up from behind him, “but you apparently didn’t hear.”

“Oh, sorry about that,” Aziraphale apologized, turning around to face him again, “I just had a really good book on my hands.”

He was aware of Crowley looking over his shoulder, at the countless books lining the shelves and the demon arched up his eyebrows behind his dark sunglasses. “I will never understand you and those books,” he muttered, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

“You should try it once, you might end up surprising yourself,” Aziraphale tried. But before he could finish his sentence a loud scoff came from the demon. “But either way, what are you doing here?”

“Just dropping by for a visit and wondering if you wanted to hang out. I got plans.” Having known him for a long time now, Aziraphale knew that Crowley was trying to play it cool, why was beyond him. Giving him a curious look, Crowley looked away almost shyly. Aziraphale’s curiosity was piqued. A Crowley who felt shy - especially when he actually _showed_ it - was a rare occurrence.

“Sure, let’s go,” Aziraphale agreed, mostly because he wanted to try and figure out what could possibly make a demon act this way. Crowley stared at him, probably not expecting him to agree so quickly, and Aziraphale stepped past him towards the front door. Crowley followed suit and then they stood outside with the sun beating down on them. Aziraphale blinked his eyes against the harsh light and looked sideways a at Crowley. “You said you had plans?”

“Yes, I do,” Crowley replied, mentioning towards his Bentley, “go get in the car.”

~~

Crowley ended up driving him to St James’s Park. A place that held many memories for the both of them during the past centuries.

The angel and the demon sat on their usual bench, looking out over the pond and watching the well-fed ducks swim around as they each enjoyed some ice cream. “I do love ice cream,” Aziraphale hummed, taking another lick of the vanilla deliciousness.

A secret smile formed on Crowley’s face, the corner of his lips curling up in a half-smile. “I cannot believe you convinced me to try out your flavour.”

“Oh, shut it, you love me,” the angel said. Unaware of how true his words were. Crowley stayed quiet and instead nervously chuckled, trying to play it cool by having more of the ice cream. He had to admit that it wasn’t _that_ bad. Being busy with his own ice cream, Aziraphale didn’t even seem to notice.

They were quiet for a while, simply enjoying the ice cream and the company of each other. Many humans walked past them, chatting as they went, both young and old. “This place does holds a lot of memories, doesn’t it?” Aziraphale suddenly asked.

Crowley shot him a look, throwing the leftovers of his empty cone towards the birds, watching them dive towards it as if starved. “I guess so,” he agreed, looking around behind his dark glasses at the nature and people surrounding them. Occasionally, Crowley would get some looks from humans at wearing sunglasses all the time – not his fault for having snake eyes – but with a weather like this no one would bat an eye.

“We’ve went here when it first got established back in 1603, and we kept on coming back, didn’t we?” Aziraphale continued, before Crowley could say something back the angel continued talking – lost in the memories the past held. Not that Crowley minded. “I guess it’s something about the ambiance this place holds, even after all those centuries have passed and left it untouched. The people might dress different now and some things might have modernized a bit more, but it’s essentially still the same place.”

Crowley had casually turned towards Aziraphale as he talked and occasionally nodded his head to let him know he was listening to what he said. “Trust you to look out for those kind of things,” he said softly.

“Well, I _am_ an angel,” Aziraphale stated. “And my point is, is that it’s quite marvelous really. It started in a garden, and now we find ourselves back into one.”

Crowley shook his head in amusement when the angel mentioned the Garden of Eden, where they had their first official meeting during the world’s first rainstorm. Even six thousand years later, he could still remember every detail from their - not so much change - encounter; Aziraphale’s soft hair, his loose robes, those radiant wings and that smile which he always remembered. “Marvelous it is indeed,” Crowley agreed. Not grasping on to the double meaning behind his words, Aziraphale just smiled his happy-go-lucky smile and went back to finishing his ice cream. And Crowley enjoyed the view of one of his favorite things.

“Any other plans for today, or did you just want to get ice cream?” Aziraphale questioned in curiosity.

“One more thing,” Crowley swung his arms over the back of the bench and threw back his head, absorbing some of the sun’s rays. It really was a nice day, perfect for what he had planned. He felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him and glanced sideways, past his glasses.

“Shall we go then? My ice cream is almost finished either way,” the angel said and Crowley nodded as they stood up. He casually placed his hand on Aziraphale’s lower back and guided him away. Aziraphale looked down on the hand but didn’t question it. The angel’s gaze fell on him as they walked, studying him closely, but Crowley kept his gaze ahead - fighting the blush that threatened to burn his cheeks.

“What did you thought of the ice cream?” Aziraphale asked him as they walked, making some small talk.

“It was alright,” Crowley replied truthfully, “but I do prefer the lollipops. Next time you will try _my_ ice cream, Angel.”

“Seems fair,” the angel commented, tilting his head when Crowley guided them away from the busier areas. “Just where exactly are we going?”

“Just trust me on this one,” the demon replied with a smile. And the angel did just that.

Pushing a few branches out of the way, Crowley led them to a quieter area of St James’s Park - away from any prying eyes. Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Is that...” he started to say, giving Crowley an almost amused glance, “... a picnic?”

“I did once promise I would treat you to a picnic, didn’t I?” Crowley said softly.

Aziraphale blinked in surprise. “I cannot believe you remembered that. That was centuries ago.”

 _I never forget anything when it’s about you_ , he thought, but he didn’t say that aloud. “I would have done this earlier but the timing was never right,” he shrugged, not wanting to admit that it was because Aziraphale told him he was ‘going too fast for him.’ “And we did manage to stop Armaggeddon and everything seems to be quieter now… so why not?”

“Well,” the angel smiled, “let’s enjoy our picnic then, shall we?”


End file.
